De chupones y otras cosas
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas/drabbles/one-shots - lo que salga - Mimato basados en los juegos de preguntas del Topic 1: ¿Se dejan chupones?. 2: ¿Quién quiere dormir cinco minutitos más? 3: ¿Cómo es su día cuando le falta el otro? 4: ¿Qué hacen para animar al otro cuando está triste/tuvo un mal día? (dedicado a BlueSpring-JeagerJaques por su cumpleaños)
1. Chupones

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Se refregaba la cara con agua fría tratando de despertarse, se cepilló los dientes y se miró al espejo ahora con los ojos más abiertos. El problema es que se despertó, y vió las _marcas_ que tenía en su cuello y hombros - y vayan a saber en qué otros lugares más de su cuerpo -. Frunció el ceño, _lo iba a matar._

Salió corriendo del baño con un solo objetivo.

* * *

Yamato estaba preparando el desayuno cuando de un momento a otro sintió mucho peso de más sobre él y cayó al piso, pero eso no era todo, unos dientes se clavaban entre su cuello y hombro derecho.

— ¿Listo? — dijo el rubio después de un rato, resignado y acostado boca abajo en el piso.

— No — Mimi seguía sobre él, con cada pierna a un costado del torso del ojiazul haciéndole chupones por toda la espalda y cuello.

Yamato rodó los ojos y puso los brazos debajo de su cabeza usándolos como almohada, decidió relajarse mientras la castaña cometía su venganza. Aunque a pesar de eso, sentir la lengua de Mimi sobre su cuerpo nunca podría sentirse mal.

* * *

 **¿Se dejan chupones?**

 **Bau:** Por supuesto. Yamato siempre le deja chupones a Mimi y ella se enoja, así que, con lo vengativa que es, lo muerde por todo el cuerpo dejándole "marcas".


	2. Cinco minutos más

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

— A levantarse — dijo sacándole las sábanas de encima.

— ¡No! — chilló — Cinco minutos más... — dijo arrastrando las palabras

— Eso dijiste hace diez minutos — él iba y venía tratando de hacer ruido para que se despierte — El desayuno está listo, se enfriará el té.

— ...

Yamato rodó los ojos, si no hacía algo, Mimi llegaría tarde a trabajar. Lo iba a odiar - como siempre - pero tenía que aprender - o eso había intentado varias veces -

— Mimi... sabes lo que viene ¿no?

No hubo respuesta.

Yamato la tomó y cargó cual saco de papas y ahí fue cuando ella empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, por supuesto, empezó a chillar y rogar porque se detuviera, forcejeó, pegó, pateó y gritó todos los diez segundos en los que el rubio la llevó de la cama al baño y prendió el agua fría de la ducha.

— ¡YAMATO! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir escalofríos que le brindó el "golpe" frío.

Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para que cayera junto con ella. Como siempre - o _casi_ siempre - , el rubio finalmente terminó debajo de ella y su venganza.

Y así fue como, una vez más, la mañana comenzó con una ducha fría no tan fría.

* * *

 **20\. ¿Quién quiere dormir cinco minutitos más?**

 **Bau:** Mimi. Yamato al ser muy independiente y desde chico estar solo aprendió a despertarse y levantarse rápidamente. Mimi todo lo contrario. El rubio para sacarla de la cama tiene muchas y variadas tácticas, primero es dulce, si no funciona hace algo malvado para luego compensarla llenándola de besos y dándole un buen desayuno.

Ejemplo:

Primero trata con una pequeña sacudida y susurros y un beso. Si no funciona le saca la sábana, la tira de la cama y alguna que otra vez le tiró agua fría - ya sea todavía estando en la cama o llevándola a la ducha - pero antes de que Mimi lo mate la derrite con un par de besos -que pueden terminar en otras cosas- y después le prepara un buen té con tostadas y jugo de naranja.


	3. Ausente

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez pero se los volvió a tapar enseguida con el antebrazo cuando no resistió toda la luz. Giró hacia un costado y observó el lugar vacío; se volvió a girar al otro lado, tomó su celular de su mesita de noche y se fijó si tenía algún mensaje: no había nada.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y otra frotándola por su cabello mojado, tomó su celular para ver si había algún mensaje: no había nada.

De: Yamato [8:47]

 _¿Todo bien?_

Se quedó unos segundos con el celular en la mano viendo cómo se mandaba el whatsapp. Esperaba que hubiera una respuesta rápida pero sabía que no la habría.

Se vistió y se fue a trabajar.

* * *

Durante todo la mañana estuvo mirando su teléfono, el mensaje había llegado pero no había sido visto. Una y otra vez lo sacaba para ver si había alguna señal del otro lado del movil, del país, del continente.

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba estar tan pendiente de ese aparato, él nunca andaba con el móvil todo el tiempo en la mano. No, él no pero ella sí. Sí, ella sí, a menos que esté ocupada de verdad o distraída con otras cosas. Bueno, estaba con sus padres después de medio año de no verlos, ellos seguramente la estaban llevando de acá para allá. Estaba en E.E.U.U. con sus padres y con sus _amigos_ de la secundaria…

Una vibración lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando lo sobresaltó. ¡Mensaje! ¿Era de ella? ¡Sí era de ella! ¡Una foto! Le mandó una foto, una foto con su papá abrazándolo y una enorme sonrisa, abajo decía decía " _Todo perfecto_ ".

Él sonrió porque ella estaba feliz y contenta.

De: Yamato [13:22]

 _Me alegro_

De: Mimi [13:23]

 _Luego hablamos bien._

 _Te amo_

Su sonrisa se agrandó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

* * *

Siendo las 22:30 en Japón, Yamato se quería ir a dormir pero todavía no había recibido ningún mensaje de Mimi. Hizo los cálculos y supuso que en Estados Unidos debían ser las 09:30 ¿Se habría levantado la castaña ya?. Suspiró resignado.

Su celular vibró en su mano. Mensaje:

De: Mimi [22:32]

 _Skype!_

Prendió su notebook y abrió la video-llamada.

Una Mimi _recién levantada_ se asomaba por la pantalla con una sonrisa de lado, una camisola de seda abierta y un brasier negro de encaje asomándose.

Una Yamato de color rojo tragó duro deseando que sea el día de su regreso.

* * *

Si les gustó agradezcanle a Lector-Shenlong quien eligió la pregunta y respuesta.

 **52.- ¿Cómo es su día cuando le falta el otro?**

 **Bau:** Creo que Yamato es el que más sufre, así que le anda mandando mensajes todo el tiempo a Mimi o llamándola. Mimi es un poco más despistada, ya que si está ausente todo el día es porque está muy ocupada andando de acá para allá pero siempre siempre se encarga de llamarlo en algún momento del día o responderle los mensajes que Matt le manda.


	4. Mal día

Digimon no me pertenece.

Para leer este capítulo recomiendo tener preparada la canción _The Stars (Are Out Tonight)_ de David Bowie, ustedes se darán cuenta cuándo deben ponerla. **NO ES UN SONGFIC**.

* * *

No tenía ganas de prender las luces. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No tenía ganas de atender a Mimi quien le estaba llamando por teléfono insistentemente hacía más de media hora. Sólo quería estar sólo y beber su cerveza en paz y en silencio, ni siquiera quería escuchar algo de música.

— _¡Open the fucking door Yamato!_ — los gritos vinieron con golpes del lado de afuera de su departamento — ¡Sabes que la tiraré abajo si no lo haces! — golpes — ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro!

El rubio suspiró, esa mujer no tiene nada de fuerza pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de pararla, es capaz de hacer lo que sea para derribar la puerta si es lo que quiere; lo mejor en esos momentos era abrir.

Cuando la tabla de madera se movió, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron con el ceño fruncido.

— Déjame adivinar: no te aceptaron — soltó la castaña entrando sin pedir permiso — Es por eso que estás en modo " _Ni quieri vir i nidi, hiblir kin nidi; qui nidi mi milisti_ " — dijo de manera impaciente y burlona.

— Entonces para qué te esfuerzas tanto en no cumplir con mis deseos.

— Porque no quiero que te termines cortando las venas por algo tan estúpido.

— Y yo estoy siendo el exagerado... — suspiró con sarcasmo

— Definición de Yamato en el diccionario: #DramaQueen — dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

— ¿Disculpa? — se acercó indignado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, especialmente justo de quién venía.

Silencio.

Ella sonrió de lado cuando lo miró a los ojos y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Él no se opuso.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — dijo suavemente. Lo acercó a ella, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, la castaña lo rodeó con el brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

— Les gustó mi currículum pero había alguien con bastantes más años de experiencia que yo, así que lo preferían a él.

— Eso no está tan mal, por lo menos les gustaste y, tal vez, el próximo seas tú. No es el fin del mundo Yama…

— No importa. Es… decepcionante.

— En todo caso, ellos son los que se lo pierden.

— Era una gran oportunidad. Ese trabajo… ese trabajo era una gran catapulta…

Silencio.

— Iré a prepararte algo de comer — le dió un beso y se levantó, sabía que no iba a poder decirle nada para que se olvide por un minuto de su "mal" día — Seguramente planeabas tomar cervezas sin comer hasta desmayarte.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un chasquido de lengua.

* * *

No iba a admitirlo, pero el olor a comida le estaba haciendo bien. Especialmente sabiendo que Mimi era la que cocinaba. Pero no, no iba a ceder su enojo consigo mismo - y eso implicaba con todo su alrededor - tan fácilmente.

La castaña se acercó a él con dos platos llenos de ramen, los dejó sobre la mesa para luego volver a la cocina y traer dos botellas individuales de cerveza.

Comieron en silencio, Mimi sabía que Yamato no iba a hacer o decir nada, cuando se ponía en chinchudo era el más chinchudo de todos, pero estaba comiendo y sabía que su comida aplacaba los enojos y decepciones del rubio.

Cuando terminaron, juntó los platos vacíos y se levantó para ir a lavarlos.

— Deja, los lavo yo — Yamato la frenó, la volvió a sentar en el sofá y se fue a la cocina solo.

Ella suspiró tratando de pensar en cómo levantarle un poco los ánimos; no quería sólo tener sexo "por lástima", no, quería que se pusiera contento y después cojer tranquila con un hombre de buen humor para que al final esté en pleno _Nirvana_.

— Piensa Mimi, piensa... — susurró para sí misma.

Sonrió, algo se le ocurrió, esperaba que funcionara. Se levantó y fue hacia el equipo de música.

— A ver... — volvió a susurrarse.

* * *

No sabía cuántas veces le pasó el trapo al plato para secarlo, su mirada estaba en un punto sin sentido. Mimi estaba ahí y le hizo una deliciosa comida pero seguía dolido ¿Cuándo iba a tener el trabajo que quería? Ya estaba cansado de no sentirse bien con ese tema.

Los primeros acordes de la canción interrumpieron sus pensamientos…

Yamato se dió vuelta y vió a Mimi bailando y moviéndose hacia él.

— _Stars are never sleeping…_ —Mimi comenzaba a cantar — _Dead ones and the living… We live closer to the earth, Never to the heavens, The stars are never far away, Stars are out tonight..._ — una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro al rubio — _They watch us from behind their shades, Brigitte, Jack and Kate and Brad, From behind their tinted window stretch, Gleaming like blackened sunshine..._ — La castaña bailaba y lo invitaba a ir con ella, él negó con la cabeza pero una risa salió de su boca sin intención así que se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír — _Dead ones and the living… Waiting for the first move, Satyrs and their child wives, Waiting for the last move, Soaking up our primitive world…_ — Mimi se fue acercando de apoco a medida que bailaba, revoleaba un poco su cabello, sus brazos, su falda, y Yamato la miraba. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta él, le dió un beso en el cuello sin dejar de bailar — Canta — casi que fue una orden — _Their jealousy's spilling down, The stars must stick together, We will never be rid of these stars, But I hope they live forever… And they know just what we do, That we toss and turn at night, They're waiting to make their moves, For the stars are out tonight…_

— No — no se iba a mover. Mimi sonrió, le tomó los brazos y lo empezó a mover para que "bailara" con ella. Y, finalmente, Yamato desistió — _Here they are upon the stairs, Sexless and unaroused, They are the stars, they're dying for you, But I hope they live forever..._

La sonrisa de Mimi se amplió ante su victoria y comenzó a besarlo más fuerte. Yamato no bailaba, no, pero en esos momentos simplemente se dejó llevar, hasta la hizo girar sobre sus pies. La tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él para besarla.

Los dos estaban cantando juntos, bailando juntos, se besaban juntos y se iban sacando la ropa juntos.

Yamato se olvidó de todo lo malo en ese momento y vió todo lo bueno.

— _They burn you with their radiant smiles, Trap you with their beautiful eyes, They're broke and shamed or drunk or scared, But I hope they live forever…_ — Mimi se alejó un poco para cantar más fuerte — _Their jealousy's spilling down, The stars must stick together, We will never be rid of these stars, But I hope they live forever… And they know just what we do, That we toss and turn at night… They're waiting to make their moves on us, But the stars are out tonight…_

El reproductor de música siguió con su camino al igual que lo que quedaba de ese día para los dos amantes.

* * *

 **¿Qué hacen para animar al otro cuando está triste/tuvo un mal día?**

 **Bau:** Los dos hacen cosas parecidas para/con el otro. Preparan mucha rica comida (especialmente cosas con mucho chocolate), ponen música fuerte y obligan al otro a cantar (idea de Mimi una vez que Yamato tuvo un mal día, después él lo implementó), todo con mucho beso de por medio. También, siempre puede haber algún que otro regalo.

Este capítulo, quiero dedicarselo más que a nadie en este mundo a mi amada BlueSpring-JeagerJaques como un pequeño presente - un poco bastante atrasado - por su cumpleaños.

Por otro lado, también, es un pequeño homenaje a uno de los más grandes de la historia: David Bowie, en conmemoración al aniversario de su natalicio y su fallecimiento ocurridos el 8/1 y el 10/1 respectivamente.


End file.
